


Треснувший лед

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach, Fandom - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, First Time, M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В школе появился новый учитель, или Оно могло начаться именно так</p>
            </blockquote>





	Треснувший лед

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на ФФБ-Реверс 2014 на арт [Новый учитель](http://firepic.org/images/2014-04/28/plumvl38mh9i.jpg), автор — Kagi Ho  
> Бета — Аурум.

**1 часть**

В учительскую Наруто шагал, решительно засучив рукава пиджака. Во-первых, он снова опоздал на утреннюю планерку, во-вторых, на этот раз — не по своей вине. И это чертовски раздражало. 

Директор Хирудзен стоял спиной ко входу и разговаривал по телефону. Наруто вздохнул, подергал себя за галстук, стянул и повесил на любимый гвоздь. Его первый урок начинался через двадцать минут, за это время надо было заполнить журнал и выслушать новости.

— Всего доброго. И спасибо, — директор закончил разговор и посмотрел на Наруто.

Тот невозмутимо уселся на свое место и вытащил журнал.

— Доброе утро.

Директор нахмурился:

— Я думал, ты будешь раньше.

— Узумаки Наруто, — скривился Наруто, выговаривая имя своего тезки.

— Опять напроказничал? — понимающе улыбнулся Хирудзен.

— Разбил три окна. Верю, что случайно, но…

— Ясно, — Хирудзен прошелся по учительской, заложив руки за спину. — Я ждал тебя.

— Я так и понял, — Наруто склонился над журналом. 

Когда он принимал беспокойный младший класс, там царили разброд и шатание. За последние два года ему удалось сдружиться с ними и, что уж там говорить, стать для ребят авторитетом. 

— По поводу старшего класса, — продолжил Хирудзен. Наруто вскинул голову.

Старший класс едва сформировали. Учеников перевели из средних школ, и никого из них Наруто не знал. Он, правда, не думал, что с ними будут какие-то проблемы — обычные подростки, в отличие от тех же Узумаки и Учихи. Правда, немного смущал нелюдимый Куросаки и великан Садо, но выводы делать было рано.

Тут он вспомнил кое-что.

— Уже решили, кому из учителей передадут класс? 

Сам Наруто, может быть, и взял бы ребят. Но нагрузка у него и без того была большая, а уделять время старшему классу он смог бы только за счет младшего.

— Мы взяли нового преподавателя, — пожевал губами Хирудзен. — Его зовут Блич.

Наруто отложил ручку и выпрямился. Что ж. Этого следовало ожидать. В школе было слишком мало преподавателей, и каждый был загружен почти так же сильно, как Наруто. Хотя не у каждого были такие проблемные дети. Например, Наруто искренне считал, что Ван Пис-сэнсей мог взять себе еще один класс без проблем. У него, конечно, был самый большой поток в школе, но зато он был самым тихим и беспроблемным. А еще Ван Пис вел всего лишь один предмет — географию.

— Ну, — осторожно сказал Наруто и откашлялся: — Класс же? То есть, я хотел сказать — отлично, вопрос решен.

Хирудзен погладил короткую бородку и кивнул:

— У твоих он тоже будет преподавать, так что… Если тебе несложно, познакомь его с нашими порядками, как что происходит, и вообще… — Хирудзен неопределенно повел рукой.

— Ладно, — Наруто поднялся, — где он сейчас? Посмотрю, что за птица.

— В первом математическом. Я надеюсь на тебя, — напутствовал Хирудзен, а Наруто злорадно думал, что обойдется сегодня без заполнения журнала. Есть дела поинтереснее.

Из-за дверей первого математического класса — или, попросту говоря, 1М — доносился чей-то голос. Наруто приложил ухо к двери — голос лился неторопливо.

— …Итак, мы выяснили с вами, что такое экономика. Теперь давайте подумаем, вся ли экономика одинакова. И применимы ли одни и те же законы к хозяйственной деятельности страны и небольшой фирмы…

Наруто хмыкнул: тоска. Вот биология — совсем другое дело. Впрочем, учитель Блич вроде неплохой, его слушают. Стало интересно взглянуть, что он из себя представляет. Но не вламываться же в класс. Впрочем, решение было. Наруто развернулся и пошел во двор. Там, недалеко от стены, росло дерево — такое старое, что даже Хирудзен не помнил его другим. С нижних ветвей отлично просматривалось несколько классов, в том числе и 1М.

Наруто легко подпрыгнул, ухватился за толстую ветвь, подтянулся на руках и уселся, прижавшись спиной к шершавому стволу. И только потом посмотрел на человека у доски.

Да твою же мать.

Ну что бы Бличу не оказаться кривым, плешивым старикашкой? Уроки в ближайший месяц, как пить дать, будут наполнены охами и вздохами. Харуно и Яманака так вообще умудрялись влюбляться во всех учителей по очереди, включая Хирудзена. Наруто поборол малодушное желание натянуть на голову Блича мешок из-под картофеля и выбросить в реку. Хирудзену бы сказал, что действовал во имя спасения психики несовершеннолетних девиц.

Если честно, останавливало только то, что тогда пришлось бы брать на себя старший класс, а на это Наруто был решительно не согласен. Он устроился поудобнее и принялся рассматривать Блича. Длинные волосы, седая прядь, подтянутая фигура… Интересно, он занимается спортом? Похоже на то.

Когда Блич двигался, делая шаг к доске и обратно, или приподнимал в руке книгу, открытую на развороте, словно демонстрировал — можно было легко представить, что через миг он сорвется в бой.

Наруто задумался. И очнулся, когда почувствовал острый как лезвие прямой взгляд. Из класса сквозь листву на него смотрел Блич, и Наруто смущенно улыбнулся, поднимая руки ладонями вверх. Неловко получилось. 

Блич моргнул, вздрогнул, и на миг показалось, что его лицо стало растерянным. Но ощущение пропало, едва тот отвернулся. Наруто теперь видел четко очерченный профиль, голую руку с закатанным по локоть рукавом и пальцы, сжавшие переплет. Губы Блича двигались, но Наруто не слышал ни звука.

Звонок с урока в глубине школы прозвучал оглушительно. Блич отвернулся, захлопывая книгу, дети в классе зашевелились и начали по одному выходить. Ученики улыбались, махая на прощание, некоторые обступили Блича, о чем-то оживленно говоря. Тот кивал, собирая у них какие-то листки. Наруто пригляделся — они напоминали стандартные бланки заявлений приема в секцию. Ага, значит, Блич, как и сам Наруто, да и как многие другие учителя, откроет свою секцию. Интересно, чего? Вряд ли это будет плавание, бассейн в школе был маленький и не соответствовал стандартам. Зато все остальное — сколько угодно. Наруто поставил бы на легкую атлетику.

Его отвлек скрип открываемого окна. Блич стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел крайне выразительно. Наруто поднялся на покачивающейся ветке — не навернуться бы, а то урок сорвется, а вместе с ним и запланированный тест, — и весело ухнул вниз, в самый последний момент ухватившись за ветвь. Длинно качнулся и влетел ногами прямо в окно, от которого Блич благоразумно отступил.

— Привет!

Наруто тоже скрестил руки на груди и теперь пристально рассматривал Блича. Вблизи, в общем, он впечатление производил такое же, как издалека, разве что к нему добавился едва заметный запах то ли дыма, то ли какого-то табака. Курит?

— Привет.

Блич, оказывается, тоже рассматривал его, только не пялился в открытую. В дверь просунулась светлая лохматая голова:

— Ой, Наруто-сэнсей, а у нас точно сегодня будет тест, да?!

Стекла едва слышно звякнули от вопля Узумаки. Позади него за дверью раздалось хихиканье, и Узумаки лягнул кого-то. Но после этого сам чуть не влетел в класс.

Наруто нахмурился:

— Идите готовьтесь.

Дверь захлопнулась, а Блич вдруг понимающе ухмыльнулся:

— Твои?

— Мои, — вздохнул Наруто. И протянул руку: — Наруто. Химия и биология.

Ответное пожатие было сухим, теплым и крепким.

— Блич. Экономика, право.

**2 часть**

Школу в тот день Наруто показать не успел, хотя они с Бличом перекинулись на этот счет парой слов. Большую перемену он потратил, разнимая Харуно и Яманаку, потом пришлось поговорить с Неджи насчет Хинаты — давно собирался, но все откладывал, дальше занятия шли один за другим, так что времени даже перекусить не оставалось, а потом все разошлись, а Наруто отправился в додзе. 

Там он вел кружок по общей физической подготовке. В свое время желающих подтянуть свою форму не находилось, да и что с них возьмешь — дети. Поэтому Наруто назвал свою секцию «Юный шиноби». Помимо бега и скалолазания они теперь метали кунаи, учились вязать узлы и работать с ножом. Рукопашная тоже неплохо шла — причем даже у девочек.

И там же он обнаружил Блича — все еще в рубашке и брюках. Он стоял, засунув руки в карманы, в окружении учеников, и о чем-то негромко рассказывал. Наруто осмотрел зал — привычная картина уже изменилась. Лежала, сваленная горой, защита для головы, щитки, у стены стояла охапка боккенов, и вообще помещение, которое давно не использовали по назначению, казалось обновленным.

Наруто тогда тихо ретировался, чтобы не мешать. А еще он среди старшеклассников увидел Учиху. Тот давно интересовался боями на мечах, но Наруто не был силен в кендо, поэтому опасался давать основы. Может быть, в группе Блича Учиха найдет то, что ему нужно.

Наутро Хирудзен подтвердил догадки — Блич действительно подал заявку на кружок кендо. И Наруто с облегчением вздохнул — к его занятиям старшеклассники-новички интереса не проявили, зато теперь им будет куда девать энергию.

А через месяц уже казалось, что Блич всегда был здесь. Он, как и Наруто, соглашался с требованием ходить на занятия в костюме, но пиджак бросал в учительской, и тот через какое-то время прочно обосновался на гвоздике рядом с галстуком Наруто. Даже неизменно закатанные рукава белой рубашки казались на Бличе уместными. Хотя больше ему шли традиционные хакама и волосы, собранные в хвост — как однажды подсмотрел Наруто на тренировке.

Даже охи-вздохи по Бличу прошли как-то безболезненно. То ли он умело игнорировал рассылающих ему записочки девочек, то ли успел с ними поговорить, но через месяц ажиотаж вокруг него прекратился, и жизнь школы вошла в привычную колею. Наруто иногда разговаривал с Бличом, однажды они провели вместе целый вечер — после того, как Узумаки, Учиха и Харуно завалили совместную лабораторную у Хатаке-сенсея. Тот согласился на пересдачу, но нужно было продумать график дополнительных занятий для беспокойной троицы. 

При этом подружиться не получалось — да и не очень хотелось. Иногда Наруто казалось, что они оба ходят по тонкому льду, и каждый неосторожный шаг мог что-то поломать в этом зыбком равновесии. А иногда — что он слишком много придумывает, когда ловит пристальный взгляд Блича.

В общем, все было как обычно. Ровно до сегодняшнего момента.

 

Наруто сунул руки в карманы и попинал тяжелую дверь. Бесполезно. Ее заменили год назад, после того, как подростки выломали петли и вынесли из подсобки кучу моющих средств, которыми умудрились потом отравиться. Сейчас на двери стоял сенсорный замок, а толщина была такая, что можно скорее выбить себе плечо.

Позади в темноте негромко вздохнул Блич, и Наруто проворчал:

— Только не говори, что у тебя клаустрофобия.

— Нет, — в низком голосе Блича заплескался смех, — просто я удивлен, что это произошло сейчас. Мы, помнится, устраивали учителям «темную» сразу, как они появлялись.

— Что, расслабился? — фыркнул Наруто. Знай наших.

— Есть немного, — в голосе Блича все еще чувствовалась улыбка. 

— Некогда было, — пожал плечами Наруто после минуты молчания. — И, — признал он с неохотой, — вряд ли это твои. Скорее мои.

— Не сходится, — позади в темноте раздался шорох.— Тебя-то им зачем запирать?

Наруто только выругался про себя. Действительно — незачем. Только вот Наруто здесь не должен был оказаться. На последней минуте перед вечерним занятием вспомнил, что забыл предупредить Блича об изменении расписания — Ван Пис ушел в отпуск, как водится, предупредив только Хирудзена, Хирудзен забыл об этом сказать, в итоге последние два часа учительская стояла на ушах. Все пытались понять, что делать с расписанием. У Блича завтрашний день числился выходным, нужно было найти его и порадовать, что отдых отменяется. Поэтому когда Наруто, послушав длинные мерные звонки в трубке и побежав искать Блича по кабинетам, увидел спину в белой рубашке с рассыпавшимися прядями, то немедленно рванул следом. И сразу за Бличом влетел в подсобное помещение, после чего дверь за ними с грохотом захлопнулась. Через какое-то время раздалось осторожное шушуканье: «Он там?» — «Ага», и топот убегающих ног.

Наруто, снова тяжело вздохнув, принялся излагать все эти соображения. Заодно поведал об изменившемся расписании. На все это Блич отреагировал с философским спокойствием.

— Ну и когда нас начнут искать? Я телефон не взял.

Наруто фыркнул:

— Я в курсе. Звонил тебе. — И тут же вспомнил, что свой аппарат бросил в учительской. — Я тоже не взял.

Он почти ждал, что Блич выскажется об его умственных способностях, но тот промолчал. Судя по шороху и скрипу, он пытался устроиться поудобнее среди ведер, банок и коробок.

— Ладно, — помолчав, сказал Блич. — Поставим вопрос иначе — сколько нам здесь торчать?

Наруто посмотрел на светящийся циферблат часов:

— С час где-то. Искать нас не будут, уборщица придет раньше.

— Точно?

— Угу. Инвентарь лежит только здесь, хранится под замком. Ключи есть у учителей и техперсонала. Вот раньше выпустить нас могут… Потом смеху не оберешься. — Наруто фыркнул, представив реакцию коллег. — Можно, конечно, попробовать выломать дверь…

— Зачем? — искренне удивился Блич. — Час тишины и спокойствия. Спать хочу.

Наруто поперхнулся:

— Серьезно?

— Угу, — Блич душераздирающе зевнул. — И курить.

— Курить я тебе здесь не дам, а спать — спи.

— Да тут какие-то сплошные углы…

— Можешь опереться на меня, — великодушно предложил Наруто.

Краска вдруг бросилась в лицо от запоздалого смущения. С чего бы вообще так нарушать границы, они ведь даже не приятели? Он прикусил язык, радуясь, что в чертовой подсобке темно, как в заднице у негра.

— Ты, наверное, костлявый, — скептически сказал Блич, и Наруто возмутился:

— Чего это я костлявый?

Смущение как рукой сняло. Он вообще себя-то в зеркале видел, экономист хренов?

Самым удивительным было то, что Блич, поерзав рядом и прижавшись плечом, действительно задремал — чутким сном усталого человека. Наруто ощущал сквозь ткань пиджака его твердое плечо, и чувствовал на шее теплое дыхание, и от безделья считал прыгающих овечек. По полу тянуло сквозняком, из вентиляции тоже дуло, и Наруто поежился. Еще не хватало нахрен простыть тут.

Блич сполз еще ниже, и сидеть стало совсем неудобно. Так что Наруто, плюнув, высвободил руку и обнял Блича за плечи. Тот проснулся, вздохнув прямо между расстегнутых пуговиц на рубашке, а Наруто проворчал:

— Десять минут прошло, спи.

Зато сидеть стало намного удобней и — определенно — теплее. 

Тонкий лед под ногами трескался с легким хрустом.

**Часть 3**

Отперла их уборщица ровно — Наруто засекал — через час. Распахнула дверь и долго рассматривала открывшуюся картину.

— Дети, Цумугия-сан, — бодро пояснил Наруто, толкая Блич плечом и поднимаясь.

Та невозмутимо кивнула и посторонилась, выпуская их. Блич шел следом, душераздирающе зевая, и Наруто тоже с трудом сдерживался.

— Завтра всыплю засранцам, — ворчал он, — вся спина затекла.

Выходили из пустой школы они вдвоем. И вдвоем же, не сговариваясь, развернулись на шум, доносившийся из дальнего угла школьного двора. Посреди большого круга стоял Куросаки и держал за шиворот Узумаки одной рукой, а Учиху — другой. Перед ним, уперев руки в бока, стояла разъяренная Харуно. Удар, к слову, у нее был что надо. Многие парни бы позавидовали.

— Что здесь происходит?

Ого, какой голос, восхитился Наруто. Может же, когда хочет.

— О, Блич-сэнсей! — Куросаки выпустил Узумаки с Учихой и, шагнув навстречу, хмуро спросил: — У вас все в порядке?

Наруто подошел и встал рядом, чувствуя касание теплого плеча.

— Мы узнали, что эти молодые люди, — выступил из толпы Исида, — что-то задумали на ваш счет, но не смогли выяснить, что именно.

— Не бить же их, — растерянно сказал Куросаки.

— У нас, — многозначительно заговорил Наруто, — все в порядке. А вот о том, кто запер нас с Блич-сэнсеем в подсобном помещении, узнать было бы интересно.

В повисшей оглушительной тишине было слышно, как шелестят листья на ветру. Первым прыснул Куросаки; Исида фыркнул, пряча улыбку; потом раздались уже громкие смешки, пока не превратились в веселый хохот.

Узумаки, Учиха и Харуно смотрели с досадой и о чем-то тихо переругивались.

— Ну все, — Блич хлопнул в ладоши, — Куросаки и Исида — два внеочередных дежурства по школе. За то, что начали разбираться сами, а не пошли к учителям.

— Узумаки, Учиха и Харуно, что делать с вами — решу завтра. А теперь по домам, — добавил Наруто.

Ученики не заставили себя долго упрашивать. Узумаки, правда, пытался сделать жалобные глаза и убедить, что «Сакура тут ни причем», но Наруто непедагогично показал ему кулак.

Когда на школьном дворе никого не осталось, Наруто виновато развернулся к Бличу. Смущенно почесал в затылке.

— Они не злые, правда. Не обижайся, ладно? — и улыбнулся.

Блич смотрел странно.

— Что? Ну давай я, хм, заглажу свою вину… Куплю тебе новый маркер для доски! Или вот принесу из подвала новые маты для додзе, так уж и быть.

— Лучше давай сходим в кино, — легко сказал Блич.

— Э?.. — Наруто остолбенел. — Гм. Да я вообще не фанат. Но если хочешь — почему бы и нет? Раз уж тебя завтра нет выходного, можно расслабиться вечером.

Блич кивнул:

— Тогда до завтра.

И зашагал к выходу. Было уже прохладно, ветер трепал длинные волосы и наверняка забирался под тонкую рубашку, но тот шагал, как ни в чем не бывало.

Наруто хмурился вслед.

— Эй, Блич!

— Да?

— Это что, свидание?

Блич на миг остановился, словно собирался обернуться, но передумал. Пожал плечами.

— Почему бы и нет?

Ну и что это было?

***

На следующий день у них получилось только поздороваться и обменяться «Ну что, завтра все в силе?» — «Точно!». Причем Наруто не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, в чем было дело на самом деле — в загруженности или его смущении. Про свидание он вчера, вообще-то, спросил в шутку, но ответ Блича вогнал в краску и заставил задуматься — а надо ли ему, ну, что-то такое. Какое «такое» — Наруто сам толком не понимал и предпочитал не углубляться, благо школа предоставляла массу возможностей выбросить посторонние мысли из головы.

Наруто понял, что мысли бродят по одному и тому же кругу вот уже целый день, и рассердился на себя. Это, мать твою, просто кино, какого хрена. 

Это он повторил себе, когда пришел на условленное место и увидел Блича — в джинсах, свитере и с хвостом. Вот зараза. Как знает, что Наруто неравнодушен к хвостатым.

— Тысячу лет не был здесь, — признался он, разглядывая Блича. Наруто впервые видел того с сигаретой, хотя и знал, что тот курит.

— Что, все сильно изменилось? — тот затянулся в последний раз и выбросил окурок в ближайшую урну, окутав Наруто горьковатым и терпким запахом табака.

— Сейчас увидим. Но когда я только приехал, такого фасада точно не было.

Внутри и правда все изменилось. Вместо одного большого зала появилось несколько зальчиков поменьше, старые потертые кресла заменили на новые — большие и удобные, в подлокотники вмонтировали по сенсорному экрану и подключили наушники.

— Что хоть смотрим? 

Билеты покупал Блич, и Наруто, честно говоря, упустил момент, когда тот говорил, какой фильм выбрал. 

Блич пожал плечами, устраиваясь в кресле, и Наруто ему посочувствовал — ноги вечно девать некуда. Они уселись посреди полупустого зала и замолчали. Когда начались трейлеры, Блич огляделся по сторонам, нащупал на подлокотнике какую-то кнопку, и кресло мягко откинулось назад.

— Ого, я тоже так хочу!

Полулежа смотреть фильм оказалось на порядок лучше, чем сидя. Правда. Наруто какое-то время подозревал, что Блич пришел поспать, но, изредка бросая на него взгляды, понял, что ошибся. Тот, заложив руки за голову, с интересом следил за трейлерами.

Но когда появились первые кадры, Наруто аж привстал:

— Подожди, мы что, пришли смотреть мультфильм?

— Шрек — хороший мультфильм, тебе понравится, — Блич повернулся к Наруто, в глазах отражались отблески происходящего на экране. — Там про любовь.

— Идиот, — Наруто рассмеялся. 

Лед давно треснул, и Наруто сейчас увлекало водоворотом холодной темной воды. Дрожь бежала вдоль позвоночника, стекая по коже липкими струйками. Кем они станут друг другу после — друзьями или врагами? Но кем-то — определенно станут.

И с середины фильма Наруто ловил себя на мысли, что больше прислушивается к дыханию Блича, чем к происходящему на экране. Что ему интереснее смотреть, как тот реагирует на происходящее, чем следить за приключениями зеленого огра. Что от случайных касаний кидает в дрожь, которую он запрещал себе обдумывать, хотя мог многое рассказать о ее механизме.

Поэтому когда Блич положил голову ему на плечо, Наруто едва сдержал желание предложить выйти и прогуляться. Ему казалось, что воздух вокруг просто вскипел.  
По крайней мере, на свежем воздухе это бы прошло. То, от чего тело сотрясает неконтролируемая дрожь — то ли от ожидания, то ли от предвкушения. Ровное дыхание Блича, не сбившееся ни на секунду, гипнотизировало и утягивало за собой. Наруто растворялся в ощущении близости двух человек, пытаясь отыскать во всем этом настоящего себя. И то, что этому настоящему ему надо — именно сейчас.

Приключений на задницу? Похоже, он их найдет. А дальше что? Наверное, все проблемы Наруто — равно как и его достижения — происходили от того, что ему не хватало терпения принимать взвешенное решение.

Когда закончился фильм, они вышли в осеннюю прохладу. Блич закурил, прикрывая огонек зажигалки ладонью, и Наруто понял, что переоценил влияние свежего воздуха.

— Ну что, — сказал он, когда Блич отбросил волосы с лица, затягиваясь, — ко мне или…

— Ко мне, — перебил его Блич. — Тут недалеко, полквартала.

Оказалось и правда — недалеко. Все время, пока шли, они молчали. Даже когда Блич открыл дверь, не включая света.

 

**Часть 4**

Темнота лишает возможности видеть, зато обостряет прочие чувства. На этом Наруто основывал добрую долю своих тренировок с учениками. И сейчас он отчетливо слышал, как у Блича стучит сердце, как шуршат его узкие джинсы, когда он переступает с ноги на ногу, как громко шумит собственная кровь в висках.

Наруто знал, что Блич поцелует его, раньше, чем сам Блич осознал это. Просто прочитал по движениям тела и шелесту одежды. У Наруто даже было время отступить, превратить все в шутку. Но он медлил, а когда его мягко вжало в стену — стало поздно. Да и незачем. 

Мужское тело под ладонями ощущалось угловато и непривычно, от мужских губ тянуло табаком, они казались узкими и твердыми. И поначалу целовать их было не столько возбуждающе, сколько интересно.

Возбуждение пришло после — с бешеным стуком пульса у горла и твердостью члена, упирающегося в бедро. Окатило горячей волной, и Наруто зажмурился, засовывая руки Бличу под свитер. А под ним ничего.

Это оказалось последней каплей, после которой стало невозможным «нет». После которой смело ураганом, и холодная стена за спиной, в которую опирались лопатки, словно расплавилась от жара тел.

Наруто вел ладонями по вжавшемуся животу, ощупывал неровности шрамов на боках, скользил пальцами по спине, нащупывая ряд выступающих позвонков. Каждый — на вдохе. И собственный член упирался в ногу Блича, пока тот вел губами по шее, прикусывал остро, почти до боли, мочку уха, и от этого бросало в дрожь похлеще любого холода.

Они отпрянули друг от друга, судорожно дыша в унисон. В полутьме Наруто видел, как рассыпались по плечам волосы Блича, и нерешительно протянул руку, касаясь прядей. Мягкие и гладкие.

Он вздрогнул, когда Блич зарылся ладонями в его волосы. По спине побежали мурашки, и Наруто откинул голову, наслаждаясь прикосновением. Влажный язык прошелся по кадыку, а к паху прилила кровь, и Наруто дернулся, выпутываясь из рук.

К черту. Он принялся сдирать с себя сначала ветровку, потом футболку с длинными рукавами. Прикосновение к ширинке заставило вздрогнуть — Блич, стоя на коленях, расстегивал ему ремень. Голова покачивалась напротив паха, и Наруто всхлипнул, выпуская из рук футболку и опираясь на стену.

Когда Блич оттянул резинку трусов, опуская их вместе со штанами до середины бедер, Наруто до боли закусил губу — чтобы изгнать красный туман возбуждения, пеленой застилавший глаза.

Собственный член ощущался непривычно и незнакомо в чужих — мужских — руках. Слишком крупные ладони, слишком жесткие, с мозолями от боккенов и сильными, уверенными пальцами. Когда Блич качнулся вперед, и головку члена опалило его дыхание, Наруто вскрикнул. И тут же умолк — вокруг мошонки сомкнулась ладонь. Это было слишком. Это было слишком — для него.

— Чтоб ты сдох, — вырвалось с хрипом, и тихий смешок обжег сознания. А потом Блич взял у него в рот, и слова закончились, даже такие.

Наруто сходил с ума, и сам не знал — от чего больше. От ощущения горячей влажной тесноты, обхватившей член, или от вида темноволосой головы у его паха. Блич сосал ему, задевая зубами головку, и боль не давала кончить, отрезвляла, рождая мысли, отличные от «О боже, глубже» и «Еще». Например, что нужно перейти на кровать. Или футон. Или диван. Или хотя бы на пол, черт побери, потому что если Наруто не возьмет в руку член Блича, то за себя не ручается.

Он выдохнул и с усилием оттолкнул Блича. Дернул на себя, поднимая, поцеловал, дурея от собственного вкуса на губах, и сказал в рот:

— Кровать, мать твою.

Блич смотрел так, будто вообще впервые слышал это слово. Потом моргнул и хрипло согласился:

— Да.

В комнате оказалось пусто. По крайней мере, им удалось ни обо что не споткнуться. Наруто стащил с Блича свитер, глядя на него в свете убывающей луны. Но когда потянулся к ширинке, выпирающей бугром, смутился. Провел пальцем по твердой выпуклости, слушая, как срывается дыхание Блича, и только потом дернул за «собачку».

Молния шла туго, и Блич, задыхаясь, ладонью прижал член к животу. Когда ширинка разошлась, Наруто больше не колебался. Просто стащил джинсы и трусы до колен и, не дожидаясь, пока Блич выпутается из одежды, обхватил влажный от смазки ствол. Он ощущался в руке твердо, упруго и в то же время бархатисто. Наруто провел по нему ладонью, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, толкнул Блича на смутно вырисовывающуюся в полумраке кровать, и упал сверху.

Они покатились, сминая покрывало, переплетаясь руками и ногами, вжимаясь членами, и от нарастающего возбуждения кружилась голова. Член Блича скользнул между ног, устроился в ложбинке между ягодиц, и Наруто застонал, раздвигая ноги.

А Блич, не переставая, гладил его по плечам, животу, груди, касался языком губ — словно крыльями бабочки. Когда они перевернулись набок, лицом друг к другу, на ягодицы легла горячая ладонь. Наруто поймал вопросительный взгляд Блича и кивнул.

Тот скользнул пальцами в задний проход, погладил, потер анус, и Наруто выгнуло от желания.

— Твою мать. И засунуть их туда слабо? — он смахнул со лба влажную челку, а через миг оказался вжат спиной в постель. Блич нависал над ним с безумно горящими глазами.

— Нет. Не слабо.

Он прижался членом, толкнулся головкой между ягодиц, и Наруто расслабился, приготовился к боли. Но Блич больше ничего не делал — только терся о его анус, все быстрее и быстрее, пока толки не начали сливаться в одной непрерывное движение.

Наруто всхлипнул, обхватил ладонью член, и принялся дрочить, не отрывая взгляда от Блича. В какой-то момент тот подхватил его ноги и закинул себе на плечи. Толчки в задний проход стали почти болезненными, головка проталкивалась внутрь с каждым рывком — хотя бы ненамного.

Блич содрогнулся от оргазма, когда Наруто сжал мышцы, а Наруто кончил, работая рукой и глядя в искаженное оргазмом лицо Блича. Сперма толчками выплескивалась, пачкая ягодицы, живот, грудь. А потом Блич тяжело опустился на Наруто и выдохнул, обмякая.

В комнате воцарилась чистая звенящая тишина.

Наруто поднял тяжелую руку и запустил Бличу в волосы. Хорошо. И, главное, ничего не нужно делать. Можно просто лежать.

***

Наруто разбудили солнечные лучи, заливавшие лицо. Он приподнялся на кровати, смахнул покрывало — постель они так и не разобрали, уснули, как упали, только, похоже, Блич вставал, чтобы укрыть их пледом. Из кухни доносился шум льющейся воды, и Наруто потянулся — по телу после вчерашнего все еще гуляла сладкая истома.

Вот же черт.

Наруто не был убежденным холостяком, но постоянные отношения подспудно раздражали. Каждый раз утром во весь рост вставал вопрос: а дальше что? Или: милый, ты встретишь меня завтра? Или: давай куда-нибудь сходим. Или: а как мы теперь будем жить? 

Черт. 

Наруто, правда, сомневался, что с Бличом все будет именно так, но все равно грызло недовольство. Как, впрочем, и всегда — после отлично проведенной ночи. 

Загрохотала кофеварка, и Наруто крикнул в потолок:

— Мне тоже сделай.

Ответное «Угу» он едва расслышал. 

Голый Блич зашел в комнату с сигаретой в зубах и двумя чашками с кофе. 

А еще Блич, мать его, курил.

Тот посмотрел на Наруто, потом еще раз, более внимательно, задержав взгляд в паху. Перекинул сигарету из одного уголка рта в другой и произнес:

— Ты везде золотой.

— Что? — Наруто посмотрел себе между ног, нахмурился и рассмеялся. — Иди ты, придурок. Блондинов, что ли, не видел.

— Неа, — Блич сунул ему чашку с кофе и пошел к окну, защелкал запорным механизмом, распахивая створку. — Блондинок тоже.

— Слушай, — если уж начинать, так сразу. — Про эту ночь.

Блич повернулся, и Наруто видел, как напряглись его плечи. Да и черт с ним. 

— Я не любитель постоянных отношений. Ну и, в общем, это ничего не означает. То есть, я не против повторить, но… Черт, — Наруто зарылся пятерней в волосы и подергал себя за пряди. — Да мать твою.

А Блич вдруг неожиданно расслабился, широко улыбнулся и отсалютовал ему кружкой с кофе:

— Знаешь, тоже самое хотел сказать.

— Никаких отношений? — недоверчиво уточнил Наруто.

— Никаких.

— Иногда трахаться?

Блич пожал плечами:

— Точно.

— Ну, тогда договорились, что ли.

***

Они продолжали так думать, даже когда Наруто, ругаясь, подарил Бличу трубку: «Это не так вредно, как сигареты». Даже когда Блич купил для Наруто кружку с кунаем в виде морковки. Даже когда они отпраздновали десять лет знакомства. 

Даже когда уходили друг от друга, они все равно возвращались. 

Потому что льда больше не было. Никогда.


End file.
